LEGO Batman 2: The Origins
LEGO Batman 2: The Origins is a 2012 video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, and DC Comics. Overview The game allows the gamers to play through basics of Batman's story line, alongside with his allies and enemies, all in the central Batman hub system containing the Batcave, Arkhum Asylum and the devided section of Gotham streets. Character Tokens can be found within levels and throughout the hub. Several characetrs will be added such as Ventriloquist and Scareface. It will be based upon the DC comic books and television series. The gameplay will consist of the same drop in/out co-op play, split screen function as all of the previous game, and an aditional first person view mode, which will let the player see from the character's eye view. The level builder will still be added as an additional extension to the Batman central hub area. The Level Builder will now give players the ability to make their own cut scenes using the new Video Builder, as well as placing down bosses with their own customized behaviors, and changing the ground by mixing any terrain with other terrain. Small training levels will be included between levels as Batman and his allies take on brawls. The Story takes place as Batman and his allies face the famous super villains during there first crime sprees. Like the previous game, the players can also play the view of the villains as they commit crimes in Gotham City against Batman. The music would be the film score developed by Hans Zimmer as heard in The Dark Knight rather than Danny Elfman's Batman film score for a new tone to the game. List of Characters *indicates character is playable. The Batcave * Batman* (Available in Batsuit, Bruce Wayne, Classic, Rocket Suit, Ice Protection Suit, X-Ray Suit, Electric Suit) * Robin* (Available in Robin Suit, Tim Drake, Bio-Hazard Suit, Camoflauge Suit, Laser Protection suit, Sonar Suit) * Batgirl* (Available in Batgirl Suit, Barbara Gordon, Rocket Suit, Ice Protection Suit, X-Ray Suit, Electric Suit) * Nightwing* (Available in Nightwing Suit, Dick Grayson, Bio-Hazard Suit, Camoflauge Suit, Laser Protection suit, Sonar Suit ) * Azrael* (Available in Azrael Suit, Jean Paul Valley) * Huntress* (Available in Huntress Suit,Helena Berteneli) * Alfred Pennyworth* Gotham's Finest * Commissioner Gordon* * Detective Montoya* * Sargent Harvey Bullock* * Police Man* * Police Officer* * Police Sniper* * Traffic Cop* * Security Guard* * Night Guard* * S.W.A.T.* * Military Police Man* Gotham City * Lucius Fox* * Dr. Leslie Thompkins* * Fireman* * Botanist* * Scientist * Bio-Hazard Worker* * Construction Worker* * Hotdog Salesman* The Joker's Team * The Joker* (Available in Joker suit, The Red Hood, Police Disguise, Tropical) * Harley Quinn* (Available in Harley Quinn suit, Harleen Quinnzel, Police Disguise) * Joker Bodyguard* * Joker Goon* * Clown Goon* * Mime Goon* * The Mad Hatter* * The Scarecrow* (Available in Scarecrow Suit, Dr. Johnathan Crane) * Ventriloquist and Scarface* * Killer Moth* (Available in Killer Moth Suit, Drury Walker, Charaxes) The Penguin's Team * The Penguin* (Available in The Penguin Suit, Pilot Suit) * Penguin Goon* * Penguin Bodyguard* * Penguin Minion* * Mr. Freeze* (Available in Freeze Suit, Victor Fries) * Freeze Girl* * Catwoman* (Available in Catwoman Suit, Classic, Selina Kyle) * Ises* * Firefly* (Available in Firefly suit, Garfield Lyons) * Killer Croc* (Available in Normal Suit, Alternate) * Man-Bat* (Available in Normal, Dr. Kirk Langstrom) Gallery Gameplay.png Epesode 1, Level 1 Gameplay.JPG Robin punches a Penguin Goon.JPG